1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyance seat provided in a conveyance such as a vehicle, an airplane, a ship, or a train.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a conveyance seat is a rear seat that is provided such that a floor of a storage compartment is provided behind the rear seat and the storage compartment is able to be enlarged. In the conveyance seat described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-274235A, a seat cushion is attached to a support shaft such that the seat cushion is rotatable in a front-rear direction about the support shaft that is provided at a front lower end of the seat cushion to extend in a right-left direction, and a seat back is attached to a support shaft such that the seat back is rotatable in the front-rear direction about the support shaft that is provided at a front end of the floor of the storage compartment to extend in the right-left direction. In order to enlarge the storage compartment, the seat cushion is rotated forward about the support shaft such that the seat cushion is stored and a space is formed, and then, the seat back is tilted forward into the space such that a back surface of the seat back is flush with the floor of the storage compartment. Thus, the storage compartment is enlarged.
In the case of the above-described conveyance seat, when the storage compartment is enlarged, the seat cushion of the seat is rotated forward and the seat back is tilted into the space where the seat cushion was disposed before being rotated forward. Therefore, when the storage compartment is enlarged, an occupant cannot be seated on the seat.